The Fellowship of Montmartre
by Galadriel Queen of Lorien
Summary: A pennieless poet from the Shire joins the Fellowship of the Ring to destroy it in Montmartre, France. But Christian has one job: DON'T FALL IN LOVE or Gandalf will become a girl! First Fanfic! plz r&r!


****

The Fellowship of Montmartre

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge but I wish I owned the Lord of the Rings but yet I still don't. In fact, I don't own anything from either movie. Oh, I'll just get on with it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter one: The Party

[We see a young man sitting in front of a mirror]

Young man's monologue: 

The year was 1899, The summer of Love. I knew nothing of the Fellowship, The Moulin Rouge, Satine or anything. In fact, I knew hardly anything at all. But that's not really the point. The point is that I was currently living in London with my father, brother, and little sister. We lived in a small house just under a hill and oddly enough, it was covered with grass. Almost like a small hill. We had a small round door in the front complete with a front fence and a post reading our name and address. Often, we would ride horses on the road or talk with neighbors around us. Yes, I know this all sounds pretty low key but the oddest part about the place we resided in was that the people around us were only but about 3 feet high, most of them anyway. And, they had odd names such as Frodo and Bilbo, just to name a couple.

Everyone around town looks forward to things such as Mayday and the farmers market. But me, no, I like to have fun with my fellow friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Frodo was, too, a good friend of mine. He lived in Bag end with Bilbo, who, on this day, was celebrating his birthday. Tonight was the party and I was very excited. 

Sister: Christian, are you ready for the party?

Christian: A voice sounded from outside my door. Probably coming from my sister, Juliet. 

Sister: Christian, stop talking to yourself in the mirror!! It's getting a little annoying!! 

Christian: My sister called to me.

Sorry!! I am coming!! 

[Turns back to mirror and whispers] 

I left my room and walked down to the party where my friends were waiting for me.

[We see Christian walking down the road and into Bilbo's party where he meets with Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry]

Christian: Where's Gandalf? [turns to Frodo]

Frodo: He's late!

[We see a tall man come behind the group]

Gandalf: A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor, is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.

[Frodo turns around to face the aged man and a smile comes upon the faces of the two as they hug]

Frodo: Good to see you!

[They release one another]

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Christian: Greetings Gandalf! 

[Gandalf nods to the group as they continue to the party] 

Christian's monologue: We continued walking to the party. Sam, Merry, and Pippin immediately searched for the food as Frodo and I went for a dance in the square.

[We see Frodo nudging Christian as if he wants him to stop talking. We then see Frodo and Christian dancing with a few girls, Christian's being shorter than him, as it cuts to a rather old man, hobbit, Bilbo]

Bilbo: I have a special trick that I have been working on. [We see him fumbling in his pocket]

Um….um…..um….he….her….here it is….[camera cuts to Bilbo placing the ring upon his finger and disappearing]

[audience gasps]

Christian:Where did he go?

Frodo: I don't know!

[Frodo and Christian are frantically looking for the missing hobbit]

[Camera cuts to Bag end]

Bilbo: Phew! It worked!

Gandalf: I guess not as much as you had hoped! [we Gandalf smiling]

Gandalf: You must take the ring the Montmartre to be destroyed! Bilbo, it must be destroyed!

Bilbo: No, not my precious ring that I won at the Farmers Market!! It means to much!!

Gandalf: No Bilbo! {Grabs ring from Bilbo's hands but lets it drop on the floor]

Damn! I forgot! I can't touch it or it's evil power will turn me into a girl!

Bilbo: To late [we see Bilbo holding in laughs as we see Gandalf's hair turning a light shad of blonde]

Gandalf: Crap! [grabs hair frantically] 

[We see Bilbo skipping out the door]

Bilbo: HEHEHE….HEHEHE….HEHEHE….HEHEHE…..HEHEHE….HEHEHE….HEHEHE [runs off into the distance]

[Frodo runs through door after seeing Christian off]

Frodo: Gandalf?!?! What's wrong with you?

Gandalf: Uh…puberty?!?! [gets puzzled look from Frodo]

Frodo: I'm puzzled!

Christian's monologue: As Gandalfs hair slowly retreated back to blonde and as his body began to…uh….form….he tells Frodo about the ring from Montmartre.

[we see Frodo going to the window, where Christian is looking in, and closes it in his face]

Christian: Sheesh! [walks back down road as Gandalf proceeds in the telling about the ring]

Gandalf: So, young Frodo, if you don't destroy the ring in Montmartre than I will turn into a girl and all hope is lost!

Frodo: I will try my best Gandalf!

Gandalf: And, Frodo, you must not let Christian fall in love as it will disorder the ring….uh…destroying process! [grabs small envelope and hands it to Frodo]

Frodo: Goodbye Gandalf!

Gandalf: Good luck young Frodo!! I shall meet you tomorrow to form the Fellowship!

[We see Gandalf leaving Bag end]

[We then see Frodo going to the window to look out at Christian's house and begins to sing]

Frodo: 

There was a Boy

A Very Strange Enchanted boy

They say he wandered very far

Very far

Over land and sea

A little shy and saddened eye

But very wise was he

And then one day

One magic day

He passed my way

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

This he said to me

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!


End file.
